Technical Field
The present invention relates to control of a vehicle having a continuously variable transmission with a sub-transmission.
Related Art
JP5-79554A discloses a continuously variable transmission with a sub-transmission. The continuously variable transmission with a sub-transmission can expand a realizable speed ratio range as an entire transmission by shifting the sub-transmission.
Moreover, when the sub-transmission is shifted, by performing coordinated shift for changing the speed ratio of the continuously variable transmission in a direction opposite to a change of the speed ratio of the sub-transmission, the change of the speed ratio of the entire transmission is suppressed, and a shift shock can be suppressed.